Due to their unique method of processing and presenting antigens and the potential for high-level expression of costimulatory and cytokine molecules, dendritic cells (DC) are effective antigen-presenting cells (APCs) for priming and activating naïve T cells (Banchereau J, Paczesny S, Blanco P, et al. Dendritic cells: controllers of the immune system and a new promise for immunotherapy. Ann N Y Acad Sci. 2003; 987:180-187). This property has led to their widespread use as a cellular platform for vaccination in a number of clinical trials with encouraging results (O'Neill D W, Adams S, Bhardwaj N. Manipulating dendritic cell biology for the active immunotherapy of cancer. Blood. 2004; 104:2235-2246; Rosenberg S A. A new era for cancer immunotherapy based on the genes that encode cancer antigens. Immunity. 1999; 10:281-287). However, the clinical efficacy of DC vaccines in cancer patients has been unsatisfactory, probably due to a number of key deficiencies, including suboptimal activation, limited migration to draining lymph nodes, and an insufficient life span for optimal T cell activation in the lymph node environment.
A parameter in the optimization of DC-based cancer vaccines is the interaction of DCs with immune effector cells, such as CD4+, CD8+ T cells and T regulatory (Treg) cells. In these interactions, the maturation state of the DCs is a key factor in determining the resulting effector functions (Steinman R M, Hawiger D, Nussenzweig M C. Tolerogenic dendritic cells. Annu Rev Immunol. 2003; 21:685-711). To maximize CD4+ and CD8+ T cell priming while minimizing Treg expansion, DCs need to be fully mature, expressing high levels of co-stimulatory molecules, (like CD40, CD80, and CD86), and pro-inflammatory cytokines, like IL-12p70 and IL-6. Equally important, the DCs must be able to migrate efficiently from the site of vaccination to draining lymph nodes to initiate T cell interactions (Vieweg J, Jackson A. Modulation of antitumor responses by dendritic cells. Springer Semin Immunopathol. 2005; 26:329-341).
For the ex vivo maturation of monocyte-derived immature DCs, the majority of DC-based trials have used a standard maturation cytokine cocktail (MC), comprised of TNF-alpha, IL-1 beta, IL-6, and PGE2. The principal function of prostaglandin E2 (PGE2) in the standard maturation cocktail is to sensitize the CC chemokine receptor 7 (CCR7) to its ligands, CC chemokine ligand 19 (CCL19) and CCL21 and thereby enhance the migratory capacity of DCs to the draining lymph nodes (Scandella E, Men Y, Gillessen S, Forster R, Groettrup M. Prostaglandin E2 is a key factor for CCR7 surface expression and migration of monocyte-derived dendritic cells. Blood. 2002; 100:1354-1361; Luft T, Jefford M, Luetjens P, et al. Functionally distinct dendritic cell (DC) populations induced by physiologic stimuli: prostaglandin E(2) regulates the migratory capacity of specific DC subsets. Blood. 2002; 100:1362-1372). However, PGE2 has also been reported to have numerous properties that are potentially deleterious to the stimulation of an immune response, including suppression of T-cell proliferation, (Goodwin J S, Bankhurst A D, Messner R P. Suppression of human T-cell mitogenesis by prostaglandin. Existence of a prostaglandin-producing suppressor cell. J Exp Med. 1977; 146:1719-1734; Goodwin J S. Immunomodulation by eicosanoids and anti-inflammatory drugs. Curr Opin Immunol. 1989; 2:264-268) inhibition of pro-inflammatory cytokine production (e.g., IL-12p70 and TNF-alpha (Kalinski P, Vieira P L, Schuitemaker J H, de Jong E C, Kapsenberg M L. Prostaglandin E(2) is a selective inducer of interleukin-12 p40 (IL-12p40) production and an inhibitor of bioactive IL-12p70 heterodimer. Blood. 2001; 97:3466-3469; van der Pouw Kraan T C, Boeije L C, Smeenk R J, Wijdenes J, Aarden L A. Prostaglandin-E2 is a potent inhibitor of human interleukin 12 production. J Exp Med. 1995; 181:775-779)), and down-regulation of major histocompatibility complex (MHC) II surface expression (Snyder D S, Beller D I, Unanue E R. Prostaglandins modulate macrophage Ia expression. Nature. 1982; 299:163-165). Therefore, maturation protocols that can avoid PGE2 while promoting migration are likely to improve the therapeutic efficacy of DC-based vaccines.
A DC activation system based on targeted temporal control of the CD40 signaling pathway has been developed to extend the pro-stimulatory state of DCs within lymphoid tissues. DC functionality was improved by increasing both the amplitude and the duration of CD40 signaling (Hanks B A, Jiang J, Singh R A, et al. Re-engineered CD40 receptor enables potent pharmacological activation of dendritic-cell cancer vaccines in vivo. Nat. Med. 2005; 11:130-137). To accomplish this, the CD40 receptor was re-engineered so that the cytoplasmic domain of CD40 was fused to synthetic ligand-binding domains along with a membrane-targeting sequence. Administration of a lipid-permeable, dimerizing drug, AP20187 (AP), called a chemical inducer of dimerization (CID) (Spencer D M, Wandless T J, Schreiber S L, Crabtree G R. Controlling signal transduction with synthetic ligands. Science. 1993; 262:1019-1024), led to the in vivo induction of CD40-dependent signaling cascades in murine DCs. This induction strategy significantly enhanced the immunogenicity against both defined antigens and tumors in vivo beyond that achieved with other activation modalities (Hanks B A, et al., Nat. Med. 2005; 11:130-137). The robust potency of this chimeric ligand-inducible CD40 (named iCD40) in mice suggested that this method might enhance the potency of human DC vaccines, as well.
Pattern recognition receptor (PRR) signaling, an example of which is Toll-like receptor (TLR) signaling also plays a critical role in the induction of DC maturation and activation; human DCs express, multiple distinct TLRs (Kadowaki N, Ho S, Antonenko S, et al. Subsets of human dendritic cell precursors express different toll-like receptors and respond to different microbial antigens. J Exp Med. 2001; 194:863-869). The eleven mammalian TLRs respond to various pathogen-derived macromolecules, contributing to the activation of innate immune responses along with initiation of adaptive immunity. Lipopolysaccharide (LPS) and a clinically relevant derivative, monophosphoryl lipid A (MPL), bind to cell surface TLR-4 complexes (Kadowaki N, Ho S, Antonenko S, et al. Subsets of human dendritic cell precursors express different toll-like receptors and respond to different microbial antigens. J Exp Med. 2001; 194:863-869), leading to various signaling pathways that culminate in the induction of transcription factors, such as NF-kappaB and IRF3, along with mitogen-activated protein kinases (MAPK) p38 and c-Jun kinase (JNK) (Ardeshna K M, Pizzey A R, Devereux S, Khwaja A. The PI3 kinase, p38 SAP kinase, and NF-kappaB signal transduction pathways are involved in the survival and maturation of lipopolysaccharide-stimulated human monocyte-derived dendritic cells. Blood. 2000; 96:1039-1046; Ismaili J, Rennesson J, Aksoy E, et al. Monophosphoryl lipid A activates both human dendritic cells and T cells. J. Immunol. 2002; 168:926-932). During this process DCs mature, and partially upregulate pro-inflammatory cytokines, like IL-6, IL-12, and Type I interferons (Rescigno M, Martino M, Sutherland C L, Gold M R, Ricciardi-Castagnoli P. Dendritic cell survival and maturation are regulated by different signaling pathways. J Exp Med. 1998; 188:2175-2180). LPS-induced maturation has been shown to enhance the ability of DCs to stimulate antigen-specific T cell responses in vitro and in vivo (Lapointe R, Toso J F, Butts C, Young H A, Hwu P. Human dendritic cells require multiple activation signals for the efficient generation of tumor antigen-specific T lymphocytes. Eur J Immunol. 2000; 30:3291-3298). Methods for activating an antigen-presenting cell, comprising transducing the cell with a nucleic acid coding for a CD40 peptide have been described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,404,950, and methods for activating an antigen-presenting cell, comprising transfecting the cell with a nucleic acid coding for a chimeric protein including an inducible CD40 peptide and a Pattern Recognition Receptor, or other downstream proteins in the pathway have been described in International Patent Application No. PCT/US2007/081963, filed Oct. 19, 2007, published as WO 2008/049113, which are hereby incorporated by reference herein.